Problem: Is ${179593}$ divisible by $4$ ?
Explanation: A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{1795} {93} = \gray{1795} \gray{00} + {93} $ Because $179500$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${93}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $93$ , divisible by $4$ No, $93$ is not divisible by $4$, so $179593$ is also not divisible by $4$.